


Bear Hugs

by amelink



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelink/pseuds/amelink
Summary: After Amelia and Atticus experience their first fight, they discover that there's never a thing that a bear hug cannot fix.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Bear Hugs

Amelia Shepherd and Atticus Lincoln rarely got into fights. Little arguments would arise over small disagreements but they were resolved within the hour with both sides apologizing and trying to take the blame. But, after today’s argument over something they both were starting to realize was foolish, Amelia was too stubborn to apologize and Atticus refused to take the blame.

It was difficult for the two to ignore each other when passing in the halls of the hospital because all Atticus wanted to do was hold her and forget the stupid fight and all Amelia wanted was the same thing. 

But, neither sought to figure things out with the other.

After a long surgery, Amelia returned to her sister’s house, quietly opening the door to ensure she didn’t wake up any of Meredith’s children.

She groaned as she slipped her shoes off her swollen feet, which had decided to make their mark during her second trimester of the pregnancy. She leaned down to grab her shoes and delicately placed them on the rack, sighing softly when she realized Atticus’ shoes were placed in their usual spot, indicating that he came back to the house for the night.

Amelia considered sleeping on the couch, or even crawling into Meredith’s bed, but she knew that she needed to face him about this. It was just a fight. And they needed to work all of these problems out now; before the baby arrived.

Opening the door to their now-shared bedroom, the soft glow of the bedside light illuminated Amelia’s figure in the doorway. The squeak of the door’s hinges caught Atticus’ attention and he looked up from the book he was reading, sending Amelia a soft smile before returning his attention to his reading. 

He glanced up every so often as she shuffled around the room, changing into a comfortable pair of pyjamas before occupying her spot on the bed, grabbing her book of baby names to skim through before she went to sleep.

The couple remained silent for a while, finding tranquillity in their reading and the lack of discussion about the fight. Amelia was trying to find the right words to say to him, the open book having been placed on her rounded tummy, eyes staring straight into the wall in front of her.

‘Sorry’ seemed like a meaningless word since being spoken in her past relationships. ‘Sorry’ wasn’t the word she wanted to use to discuss their disagreeances.

She wanted him to hold her while they discussed their views. She wanted him to know that she will always respect his opinion because he would never force it on her. She wanted him to know that she loved him and would never stop loving him, even after stupid fights like these. 

These fights were healthy, and she knew how to differentiate them now.

And so, she figured out exactly what she wanted to do and tossed her book onto the nightstand, pushing herself up and crawling onto Atticus’ lap, facing him.

He initially seemed shocked at Amelia’s action, the book he was reading pressed to his chest as he sent her a questioning look before he placed it down and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and embracing her tightly.

Amelia felt a warmth spread throughout her chest as the familiar feeling of Atticus’ bear hugs enveloped her. She sighed happily into his touch and wrapped her arms and legs around him, squeezing him just as tightly.

“Can we talk about what happened this morning?” Amelia whispered after a few minutes of what felt like pure bliss. She felt Atticus’ warm breath fan her neck as he shifted, pulling back slightly to look Amelia in the eyes.

“Of course we can,” Atticus replied, reaching up with one hand to push Amelia’s hair out of her face, the same hand cupping her face briefly before falling back to its place around her waist.

As the two spoke comfortably in the embrace of one another, they realized that there was nothing that a bear hug could not fix. And that this was their sacred time-out. 

Bear hugs were their middle ground.

Their safe space.


End file.
